


Paradise

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always dreamed of getting his father's approval, but to no avail. Tony takes him out to cheer him up and gives him the ambition to get out of his rut with his father. FrostIron Twoshot Based off of Coldplay's song Paradise, but written to the Acoustic Cover by Tyler Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It really enhances the story if you listen to Tyler Ward's cover of Paradise while you read~ ^^ Also I may or may not need help on the second chapter. I have been trying to write it for over a year and just don't quite have it. hehe But I do feel a bit inspired after having read this again after a few months.

"I can take you away, even if it's only for just a day. We'll just get in the car and go. You won't have to worry about anything. Not your father. Not Thor. Nothing," Tony knelt down and wiped a tear from the now relaxed face Loki wore.

The latter man sat in a ball, holding his knees to his chest. His cheeks stained with new and past tears alike. He looked so small to the man in front of him, yet his presence was big in Tony's life. Tony cupped the porcelain cheek and wiped away the undeterred stream.

"Come on Loks," Tony's eyes said it all. The way they sparkled with such sentiment; such cognizance. Loki could feel the small prick of warmth they brought; the only eyes he knew that could see through him without having to pierce him, they simply melted everything away. Loki reached his own hand up and wiped his other cheek. After drying away the tears and pulling back the final sniffles he brushed his hair back and let out a deep sigh.

Tony stood with a toothy grin and put his hand out to the dark haired teen. Loki let out a lopsided smile and took the hand, towering over the other man as he stood. Tony spun the keys around his finger and pulled Loki along to the hot rod red, convertible 1961 Chrysler 300G. He hopped over the door and slid into the driver's seat with ease. Loki took the more traditional way and gently sat down, stretching his legs in front of him as far as they could possibly go and sinking into the seat so his head barely went above the top. Tony put a hand on Loki's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze before putting it back on the wheel and starting the car.

The hum of the engine after it revved up was soothing. Tony backed out of the Odinson's driveway and instantly headed toward the ocean. He slid on his sunglasses with a goofy smile in Loki's direction. Loki gave a look of amusement before staring out at everything that passed by. Tony cranked up the music, although it could barely be heard over the roaring wind. The sound of the wind pleased Loki. It made him feel numb.

Loki's hand fell from his lap as his thoughts drifted. He mindlessly bumped Tony's hand. Tony gave a soft smile, and bumped his hand back. Loki looked away from the scenery and watched Tony through the corner of his eye. He once again bumped his hand and watched Tony's smirk grow. Tony slid his pinky over Loki's palm. Loki slowly stretched his fingers and allowed Tony to intertwine his in them. Loki's chilled hand filled with warmth. A smile was shared across their faces as they both looked out into the scenery.

They drove across a long bridge with the ocean on either side. No cars seemed to be within miles. The afternoon sun approached the West side of the sky. Loki let his head fall back and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes. The blue sky was endless. Its depth enveloped him in the sound of rushing wind and crashing waves. Warmth kissed his skin from the tips of his fingers. Loki outstretched his hand and let his finger run through sun rays. Looking forward again the wind brushed through every strand of hair. He could feel himself slowly forgetting; slowly getting away from everything.

Tony's free hand drummed mindlessly on the steering wheel as he hummed along with the radio. Loki watched the sun kissed face affectionately. He pulled their hands up and kissed Tony's knuckles. Tony gave his hand a squeeze and Loki returned to looking out the front windshield, his other arm lazing outside the window. Losing himself in thought he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath of the coastal wind. The salty air filled his lungs and was cleansing as he exhaled.

His thoughts were of his father. The loathsome man had always favored Thor and had taken everything from Loki that made him happy. His mother being more reasonable always reasoned with the man and Loki was once again allowed his happiness. Sometimes, though, he just couldn't deal with his father's denial. This time he had told his father of Tony. The one thing he would trade all his other things for. He would give everything he ever loved to his father if he would just accept this one thing. If he would just accept his son's love for this other man. Loki should have expected the answer, but it tore at him more than all the other times. His choice of an intelligent, caring, and handsome lover still couldn't please his father; simply because he wasn't female.

Loki could feel more tears well up and fall and were quickly swept away by the wind. Tony squeezed his hand and more tears fell. Loki didn't care anymore. The tears fell and with them so did his worries. He wasn't going to deal with his father's intolerance anymore. Just two more months and he would be out of High school and he would leave the house. He would start packing tonight even if he had no place to go. The tears subsided as the thought eased his mind. He took a deep breath and yawned. His eyes felt heavy and sore from crying. They were red rimmed and slightly swollen. Loki let out another yawn and allowed sleep to overcome him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Warmth spread over Loki as he gazed into the deep velvet of the chocolate brown eyes. Fingertips brushed his face and the world glowed in a golden light. Bliss hung in the air like dust particles. It was paradise.

Loki's eyes soon fluttered open. He gazed around at an ocean view smothered in a fiery sunset. The car was parked on a beach just feet from the low tide. He listened to the lull of the waves as they moved back and forth on the sand. Looking up he saw Tony staring at him with an endearing smile. He removed his head from the man's shoulder, but Tony's arm stayed slung around him. Loki leaned into the warm embrace and enjoyed the sunset.

"Say, Loki… After we graduate, how would you feel about moving in with me? With my dad never around and such it's kind of… and it's a big house so there is plenty of room… my dad won't care much, he doesn't give much thought to what I do anyway," Tony fidgeted slightly as he tried to get the right words out.  
A smile spread across Loki's face, "that is a grand idea. I would love to."

Tony smiled and took Loki's hand again after starting up the car and heading for home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Loki's hand grew cold as he slid out of the car. Tony followed out after him and once again reclaimed the hand. They walked to the door in silence. Stopping out front Loki looked down on Tony and smiled. Tony put a hand to Loki's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Loki leaned into the kiss and trailed away with small pecks. Tony gave a small pout as Loki reached for the door handle.

"I am telling my family tonight of our plans. Not to worry though, not even the wrath of Odin can stop me from moving in with you." Loki planted another small peck on Tony's lips before slipping into his house.

A light was on in the kitchen. The Odinson family was around the table eating dinner. Loki knocked on the door frame as he walked into the kitchen. His mother and Thor greeted him with a smile. His father only spared him a glance. He picked up the plate left out on the counter for him and dished up some dinner then sat across from Thor. After eating a few marcels he looked up and addressed his family.

"In two months' time, after I graduate, I plan on moving out. I am to live with Tony Stark and plan on going to college. I am starting my packing tonight. I promise to visit often," his mother's face filled with joy that masked sadness. His father started into a rage.

Loki ran his hands through his hair and stood from his seat easily towering over Odin, by a few inches, who had also stood. As calmly as he could he raised his voice, not into a yell, but enough to sound unperturbed.

"Father, this is not a discussion. I am 18 and have made this decision. I don't need your support. I will get a job and use the money I have saved up to pay for my college education. The times you disagree do not matter. I do not need your consent."

Loki looked his father in the eye for the first time in the longest of times. He looked weak, and old. Even in all of his anger he could not hide these things, or perhaps they were never hidden, Loki just had not grown enough to notice them; was never brave enough to truly look the man in his eyes. Odin sat down again, and continued his meal. Loki followed suit. A silence fell over the room. Finally unable to bear it, Thor looked at his brother with a smile.

"Loki, what a joyous occasion this is. May I help you pack some of your things? Perhaps we could make a celebration out of it. Or if you do not wish for me to touch your things, then would you allow me to throw you a small party?"

Loki was unsure how to interpret his brother, but decided he meant everything with the best of intentions and let out a small laugh. He could practically feel his father tense at the conversation, but chose to ignore it.

"A very small party would suffice, and no, you still aren't allowed in my room," Loki let out a sigh, "Thank you, Thor."

Loki stood and took his now clean plate to the sink. Setting it in he gave a small smile to his mother and went up to his room to pack.


End file.
